Youthful Love
by Oni Goddess
Summary: A cute LeeXOC and other pairings that I think you like NaruHina, SakuShino,... and others. It's about my OC, Akane who just wants to live a normal life away from Orochimaru teme and Sasuke teme
1. Ch1 Attack of the Uchiha

Naruto Fan Fiction A/U

Youthful Love

AN: (I don't own Naruto… Sano Akane is my character though…)

XOXOX

Chapter 1

Attack of the Uchiha

Pain and fear… the only two things that I felt in this world which kept me going. Why did these things have to happen to me? The Konoha shinobi backup never came to help my family. They were all slaughtered like dogs. I had barely enough time to escape. Perhaps the word of distress had never reached Konoha. Maybe the messenger Father sent was killed by HIM… yes HIM. It was his entire fault. I growled at the thought of HIM… the Bakemono that destroyed my home and killed my family. That freak killed them all without thought. He was like an animal, a wild one. I tried to fight him, but that's why I'm all bloodied up and in pain.

He was so strong… there was a point where I thought he'd snap me in half, but my Father had used the last of his strength to defend weak little me.

Konichiwa… my name is Sano Akane. I am sixteen years old. I am about 5'5'', which I am proud of my height! I have long black hair and I have hazel blue eyes.

I am a shinobi… of Konoha. Yes, I belong to Konoha, demo… my family lives in the outskirts of the village, almost close to Sunakagure… I have lived out there since birth. My family was of the Sano clan. We are taijutsu masters, using only the Tatsu Fist. Yes, Dragon Fist… I myself am a full-fledge Sano heir, but now, it does not matter. My family is gone… by that creep who wanted to test his power… to see if he could defeat a family of martial artists… that guy…iie, that TEME…

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

I collapsed onto the cold grass. That's right… it's still night time. I looked around, noticing a figure coming out at me with great speed. I laughed to myself. It was HIM… so was this how I was to die? To be killed by a power seeking fanatic with no mercy? I sighed inwardly, only to choke on some invisible force that was stuck in my throat. I coughed to get it out. Blood flew out of my mouth as I could feel my head grow light and my vision dim. Then I heard a voice… it was not the Uchiha! Who is it? Their hands are warm…

"Are you alright!?" A man! No, a boy… I couldn't tell… is that… orange?

XOXOXOX

So what do you think? I'm working on it… I'm not sure to call it yet… If this doesn't make sense then I'm sorry… This is officially my first Naruto fic… aside from "Youthful Questions Get Youthful Answers"… that's just for fun and Lee-kun wanted to do it… I had no choice… XD anyway, please tell me what you think!


	2. Ch 2 Nice to meet you

Okay, I couldn't wait, plus I'm bored… So I'ma start the next chapter!

I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would die honorably, Gaara and Lee would get together, Sakura and Shino would be together, and Neji would confess his feelings for TenTen! AND Naruto would notice Hinata and ask her out!

But that won't happen now will it? TT

Gaara: I'M NOT GAY!

Lee:…… that's not you told me

Gaara: SHUT UP!

O.o… okay… well this story is a Lee x OC… Gaara and Lee are REALLY good friends in this fic… okay? Oh, and this all takes place AFTER the battle Kimimaru (the bone dude)

Gaara: oh, the skeletal freak…

XOXOX

Chapter 2

Nice to meet you

I woke up slowly, the sun's bright rays penetrating through the curtains of a window. I found my self in a room with multiple other beds. No one else was here. I took a look outside. It seems as though that man helped me. Why would he help me? Basic kindness I guess…

"Ah, you're awake! I was beginning to wonder if you're ever going to wake up!"

Green

The first thing I saw was a boy in a green jumpsuit… and it was really green, like leaf green… where was the orange I saw last time? I looked the boy over. He wore orange leg warmers. Oh… who the HELL wears orange legwarmers? And ORANGE no less!

He looked almost six feet tall from where I was lying. Maybe he was. He had really beautiful black hair in a strange yet appealing bowl hair cut. It looked good on him. He also had big, brown eyes… and HUGE eyebrows…

I felt my arm twitch at the sight of those monster brows… they're so… huge…

"Are you feeling alright?" The green clad boy put a hand on my head, which made me blush for a reason I can't explain. Well… despite a few… distinctive… features… he wasn't entirely bad looking… that and the outfit he wore showed off his muscle structure rather nicely… okay… Akane, get a hold of your self! You just met him! What if he has a girlfriend? I decided to answer his question to break the awkward silence.

"I'm feeling much better thank you. How did you find me?" I guess I might as well ask the most random and yet helpful question.

**(Lee's POV)**

I wonder what happened to this hime for her to not remember last week's events. That's right… she's been in Konoha hospital for a week. Her body was in horrible condition but now she looks just fine.

"Well you see… I was training late at night when I found you. You were covered in a lot of blood and you had deep wounds. Your arm is broken., but it should be fine in a month or so. My name is Rock Lee… what's yours hime-san?"

Well that was a brave… but I just had to let her know that she looked beautiful… because she was. I watched her blush and looked at me in surprise. I inwardly smirked at her reaction.

The girl looked up at me, "My name is Sano Akane… of the Sano clan…"

I nodded to let her know I was listening. The Sano clan… Gai-sensei had told me about them… they were a family who were taijutsu masters like me. Gai-sensei told me that they lived on the outskirts of Konoha… and that they were very powerful… even the women. Then why was this girl so badly injured?

"What happened to you?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to hit a soft nerve.

The girl sighed, "My clan was attacked… by a Bakemono… he killed my family. I managed to escape… just barely…"

I looked down at the girl with sympathy. It must be awful to see your important people die and not be able to do anything about it.

I saw the pain in her odd blue eyes…well not odd, but well colored… maybe she and I can be great sparring partners! I felt the Fire of Youth fill in my soul!  
OSU! FIRE OF YOUTH! Gai-sensei, I'll help Akane-san get over her pain and turn her loss into her most trusted alley should she meet her enemy again! I wonder who it is…

"Who attacked you?" I held my breath, hoping it was no one I knew.

Akane-san sat up and looked away so I couldn't see her Youthful Face of Beauty.

"Teme wa… Bakemono no Uchiha Sasuke desu…"

(Normal POV)

Lee couldn't believe his Youthful Ears! Sasuke-kun did this? HE slaughtered an innocent family and left this Youthful Hime for dead!? Lee looked away.

"_No way, how can that be? I knew Sasuke-kun went to the dark side, but this?! This is absolutely unyouthfully unacceptable! Naruto-kun should know about this… I'll have to talk to him later…"_ Lee was brought out of his thoughts when Akane cleared her throat politely, "Eto… Lee-san could you please show me where the restrooms are?"

Lee's face went from light tan to bright red in seconds, "Um… hold on, let me get you a nurse! Iie! I'll get my friend, Haruno Sakura! She'll help you a lot more than I ever could!"

"Iie, you've done so much than any one else would have done for a simple stranger." Akane smiled softly, which made Lee blush.

"_Why am I so…bashful around her? I just met her! Maybe I should ask Gai-sensei."_ Lee smiled back through his now tomato colored face, "Doo itashimashite (1)! I'll be right back."

Akane smiled as Lee ran out the room, "Nice to meet you… Rock Lee…"

XOXOXO

Doo itashimashite : means "Don't mention it" or "No problem"

Okay, so that was short. I didn't want to write in Sakura coming in and stuff… I just want to keep this story simple! Okay, now I want reviews! I don't care how many, as long I get one! I want opinion! PLEASE!! ONEGAI!!! LMAO XD Anyway, I hope you all like it so far… next chapter is going to be about Akane and Lee hanging out around Konoha, you know the whole, "Let me show you around town while my friends mistake you for a girlfriend that they never thought I had while Neji hits on you too and I get so totally, okay now I'm just ruining it…" LOL well you get what's going to be in the next chapter! XD But I won't write if I don't get at least one review! (You know I'll write anyway) lol… okay bye now! Review or Gaara will Sabaku Kyuu you! XD


	3. Ch 3 Sakura san

Okay, so I'm not lazy! I'm going to write the scene where Sakura comes in to help Akane. I did a retake and I was like, "no, this is important!" So let's show the first signs of Youthful Love! XD LOL okay, I'm done… on with the story…and for those who don't understand the Japanese phrases, just ask and I'll tell because I'm lazy like that.

Gaara: You're always lazy

YNB: go away TT

Lee: yes, leave Baiken-chan alone

Gaara: oh you're such a kiss-up

Lee: go away

Gaara: why is every one telling me to go away?

YNB: look, I love you and all, but stop being mean

Lee: I agree… now on with the story!

YNB: that's my line

Lee: gomen…

Gaara: a kiss-up, I'm telling you!

XOXOXOXO (Normal POV from now on…I'll try to resist)

About five minuets later, Lee raced in with a pink haired girl about Akane's age who was wearing a red dress with black spandex underneath.

"Here she is, Akane-san!" Lee smiled at the raven haired girl, "This is Sakura-san. Sakura-san, this is Akane-san!"

Akane smiled at Sakura, "Nice to meet you Sakura-san."

"Nice to meet you as well, Akane-san…Lee-san says you need help finding the restroom?" Sakura asked.

Akane blushed, "Hai…"

"This way please." Sakura smiled and held the door open.

Akane sat up and put her legs on the side of the bed. Akane noticed that she wore a hospital gown and was bare foot. Akane blushed again, "Um, perhaps if I could change afterwards?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course." Lee blushed and looked away.

Akane nodded and stood on her feet. Akane smiled as she took a step, but that smile faded as soon as Akane started to fall.

Akane waited for impact, but it never came. Lee had caught her the moment her body fell limp from lack of muscle movement. (A/N: It's happened to me before, but I fell because I was anemic… it was not fun…)

Akane looked up at her savior, "A-Arigato, Lee-san…"

Lee smiled, "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked concerned, "Looks like you're body is still physically weak from your injuries. You had a lot of broken bones and deep wounds. It's a miracle that you're alive and able to even stand. Let's get you to the restroom okay? Lee-san, can you carry her? I'll take care of the rest until we get there."

Lee looked at Akane, "I hope you do not mind being carried Akane-san."

Akane blushed, "Only if need be…"

Lee picked Akane up, bridal style and looked at Sakura, "Lead the way, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura carried Akane out of the restroom on her back. Lee looked away from the window and smiled, "Are you feeling better Akane-san?"

Akane blushed, "Hai, arigato…"

Sakura carried Akane back to the hospital room with Lee in tow. Sakura set Akane down back on the bed.

Akane looked at the floor, "Can I try walking again?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure… Lee can you go on the other side? We'll be right here in case you fall again."

Akane smiled at Sakura, "Arigato…demo… I won't fall."

Sakura and Lee watched a bit surprised as Akane struggled to keep her balance. Five minutes into getting blood flowing properly through out her body, Akane was walking normally.

Akane smiled, "It feels good to be standing."

"I'm sure it does… you have been out for a week."

Akane looked towards the door at the foreign voice of a woman.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura smiled and bowed lightly.

Lee saluted Tsunade, "Konichiwa Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade nodded at the both of them and turned her attention to Akane, "Hello Sano Akane… I heard about the attack on your clan… I'm sorry that I could not send reinforcements… you see, we are short of ninja these days. Ever since the Third Hokage passed away, Konoha has suffered the loss of many great ninja. I'm relieved to see that one of the Sano clan has survived. However, your injuries were bad that you might have to start at square one of your training skills. And I suggest very light training…"

Tsunade was interrupted by a loud, shrill and angry, "**WHAAAAT**?!?!?!?" Akane yelled, "Start at square one!?!? I mean no disrespect Tsunade-sama, but you must be lying!! There's no WAY that I have to start at square one! I've worked through blood, sweat and tears to get were I was before that TEME took not just my family, but now the ONLY THING THAT I CAN DO!?!? THAT'S NOT FAIR! ALL I LIVE FOR IS TO FIGHT AND PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE, AND I COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO JUST START OVER!?!?"

Tsunade, Sakura, and Lee watched as Akane dropped to the floor in tears, "How can you just tell me to start all over as if nothing happened? As if I don't remember it feels like it happened yesterday?"

Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry Akane-chan…demo…all I can tell you now is to start training. It's not like I'm telling you to stop being a ninja."

Akane looked up at Tsunade, "But… I worked so hard…"

Tsunade sighed again with a sympathetic smile, "Lee should know how that feels… which gives me an idea. Akane, since you are a martial artists of the Sano clan, I'm going to put you on Gai's team. I'm sure that you gain your strength quickly. What do you say?"

Akane looked up at Lee, _'What does Lee-san have to do with my taijutsu?'_

Lee smiled, "That would be great! Please consider joining me and my sensei, Akane-san! It will be very fun!"

Akane smiled, "I guess…it won't be so bad… arigato Hokage-sama…I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

Tsunade smiled, "Its okay…I'm sure you have been through a lot. Come to my office tomorrow at noon. I'll have a place for you to stay."

Akane didn't have the chance to thank the Godaime as she walked out of the room. Akane was left speechless.

Sakura was about to leave when Lee caught her attention, "Ah, Sakura-san…would you like to go eat out tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled apologetically at Lee, "Gomen Lee-san, I have training tomorrow plus I'm going to start my first day as assistant nurse here in the hospital. Maybe some other time..." Sakura walked out of the room, following Tsunade.

Lee looked very down hearted, "Of course…even if she did have the time, she'd never go out with me…" Lee whispered to himself. (A/N: AWW!!!! Poor Lee-kun!)

Akane had heard Lee and felt sad for the boy, "Um…Lee-san?"

"Hai?"

"Sakura-san forgot to get me clothes…"

Lee blushed five different shades of red as he rushed to the hospital closet and pulled out the same clothes Akane was wearing the night Lee found her, "Here…Sakura-san patched up the holes and tears so it's as good as new. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Akane nodded and whispered a shy "arigato" as Lee walked out and closed the door behind them.

Akane quickly changed into her clothes and soon knocked on the door, "Lee-san?"

"I'm here…" Akane heard Lee's voice through the door.

Akane smiled as she opened the door, "Thank you for waiting…may I meet your team mates and sensei?"

Lee gave a toothy smile, "Of course! Right this way! They are probably at the training grounds."

Akane looked at Lee, "Lee-san… I know that the Hokage put me in your team, but why? What does your team have to do with taijutsu?"

Akane blushed as Lee gave her a toothy smirk that seemed to sparkle as he gave her thumbs up, "Everything…"

XOXOXOXOXO

YNB: okay, done for now! ...hmm… I think I could have done better on this chapter….oh well… (sighs)

Gaara: you know you could do better

Lee: (punches Gaara)

Gaara: OW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

Lee: (hugs YNB) leave Baiken-chan ALONE! She's a wonderful writer! And she's full of youth too!

YNB and Lee: GO YOUTH! OSU! XD

Gaara:…. God SAVE ME!!!!!!!!

YNB and Lee: (wide grin with sparkle and thumbs up pose) XP

Gai: (out of no where) MAY YOUR YOUTH SHINE OUT TO THE WORLD!!! XDD

YNB and Lee: OSU! GAI-SENSEI!!! XDDD

Gaara:……….. (starts talking to Shukaku) let's kill them…


End file.
